


pizzas and small (ish) children

by 5sosandfood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, ashton is a pizza boy, he babysits harry and lauren, i might even end up turining this into a giant one shot idk, let's just see where this goes, luke is a babysitter, updates on this will be slow probably o
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosandfood/pseuds/5sosandfood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Look, Luke, you might be a pretty cool babysitter, but let’s set one thing straight: you break my brother’s heart, I break your face.” Luke wasn’t quite sure what was more disturbing—the fact that a 14 year old girl was threatening to pound his face in, or the fact that she’s in possession of a metal baseball bat that could definitely do some serious damage to Luke’s poor face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pizzas and small (ish) children

“Explain to me again why there’s a _male_ babysitter?” Ashton spits, asking in time to get his question answered before his mum was off to work. “What if he rapes Lauren? Oh god, we can’t do this mum. I’ll quit my job, I’ll-” Ashton is interrupted by his mother’s manicured nail on his lips.

 

“Ashton, sweetie? Everything will be okay. He’s a good kid with high recommendations and a 3.8 GPA.”

 

“Oh, because a high GPA determines everything, doesn’t it? ‘Oh look, this guy has a high GPA, let’s loan him the keys to my new Ferrari! What could possibly go wrong?’” Ashton flails his arms around in attempt to mock the genius who lent his keys to the man with a high GPA. His mother chuckles at her son’s overreacting.

 

“Ash, he’ll be here at 8:30. You’ll have plenty of time to meet him and to get a feel for his personality, make sure he’s not a rapist, yeah?” She pinches Ashton’s cheek and gives him a goodbye, then calls up the stairs to say goodbye to Lauren and Harry.

 

Ashton paces around the living room for the next thirty minutes until the doorbell rings. He jumps right to it, pulling open the door, praying to god that he doesn’t see the man from Saw on the other side.

 

“Hi, I’m Luke. Is this the Irwin’s residence?”

 

Most definitely not the man from Saw.

 

“Uh, yes. C-Come in.” Ashton opens the door wider, making room for Luke to enter.

 

_Don’t fucking look at his ass Ashton._

“Um, no offense or anything, mate, but am I babysitting you? You seem a bit too old…”

 

“Oh, right, no. My brother and sister are upstairs.” Luke mouths ‘oh’ and awkwardly stands as if he’s waiting for something. Ashton finally decides to assist the lost puppy. “Have a seat. Would you like anything to drink?”

 

“Um, no thanks. I’m fine,” Luke replies as he has a seat on the couch.

 

Ashton decides that if the babysitter’s raping anyone, it’s him.

 

“Have you ever been arrested?” Ashton asks, leaning against the back of the recliner.

 

“Excuse me?” Luke says, clearly not sure if he heard Ashton correctly.

 

“Do you have a criminal record? Ever had detention? Ditched school?”

 

“Uh, look…” Luke stops, waiting for Ashton to fill in the blank of his name.

 

“Ashton.”

 

“Ashton…” Luke nods. “Ashton, look, I didn’t sign up to tell my life story.”

 

“It’s not in the job description, eh?” Ashton asks, and Luke shakes his head, biting down on his lip ring. He must have a criminal record with that thing. “Well it is now. Answer my questions.”

 

“I have never been arrested, so I have no criminal record. However, I have had detention and I have ditched school. But it’s not like you haven’t, right?” Ashton sighs, realizing that cute babysitter boy’s right.

 

“Alright, guess you’re not a rapist,” Ashton grumbles, somewhat disappointed. He was so anxious to prove his mother wrong.

 

“What was that?” Luke asks, laughing. Ashton realizes this kid asks a lot of rhetorical questions. “What made you think I was a rapist?”

 

“It isn’t you, it’s the fact that we would be having a male babysitter. I thought the babysitter would rape my sister or something.”

 

“Well, trust me, I’m not a rapist at all,” Luke states reassuringly with a slight chuckle to his voice. “I’ll be an awesome babysitter, promise.” Ashton smiles and thanks Luke before heading upstairs to get ready for work.

 

Oh god, was that boy cute. Ashton can’t help but be a little jealous of his siblings who’ll have the pleasure of looking at that boy all night long.

•••

As he’s delivering pizzas that night, Ashton isn’t quite looking for cute boys as much as he’s looking for boys cuter than Luke. Luke is really, really, really cute. Ashton would think that boys with lip rings are hot, not cute. Maybe because Luke’s a babysitter, he’s cute. Cute boys plus small (ish) children equals really, really cute.

 

Okay, he should stop and just drive. Only three more pizzas then he’s done and he can go home and see Harry and Lauren and Luke.

 

Fuck, not Luke. Well, yes he’ll be seeing Luke, but Luke doesn’t matter. Luke is just the babysitter, while Harry and Lauren are Ashton’s siblings. _They_ matter.

 

Well of course Luke matters too. Ashton isn’t that cold. Without Luke, his little brother and sister would be at risk of being kidnapped, so Luke matters in that sense too.

 

Ashton has so much Luke on the brain, he gives the poor old woman the wrong pizza, his mistake costing him a nice tip.

 

Fuck Luke the Babysitter.

 

Well, Ashton wishes he could.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh I have no idea where this is going at all


End file.
